Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) - 18 Parts - ThomasMania24's Version.
This is Puffa Steam Train on Rails on Nintendo 64, the third installment of ThomasMania24's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 parody version. Cast *Puffa (from TUGS) as Rocket Robot on Wheels *Professor Oak (from Pokemon) as Dr. Gavin *Bill (from King of the Hill) as Whoopie *Garfield (from Garfield) as Troll *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as Chicken *Yoshi (from Mario) as Cat Challenger *Mario, Luigi, Kenan, and Kel as The Presidents *Scar (from The Lion King) as Jojo *Homer and Arthur as The Security Bots (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effect *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *Hit02.wav *sabrswg3.wav *Hit03.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabroff1.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrswng2.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabrswg1.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *FastSabr.wav *sabhit3.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcelitning02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcejump02.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) *SaberOn.wav *Swing02.wav *lasrhit2.wav *LSwall01.wav *Swing01.wav *lasrhit4.wav *sthswng1.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit1.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSrico02.wav *LSrico03.wav *LSsabr01.wav *LSsabr03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Lasers/ * Train Sound Effects * Rayman 2 Sound Effects (Music) *Rocket Robot on Wheels Soundtrack Scenes *TrainMania24's Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) Part 1. *TrainMania24's Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) Part 2. *TrainMania24's Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) Part 3. *TrainMania24's Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) Part 4. *TrainMania24's Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) Part 5. *TrainMania24's Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) Part 6. *TrainMania24's Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) Part 7. *TrainMania24's Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) Part 8. *TrainMania24's Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) Part 9. *TrainMania24's Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) Part 10. *TrainMania24's Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) Part 11. *TrainMania24's Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) Part 12. *TrainMania24's Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) Part 13. *TrainMania24's Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) Part 14. *TrainMania24's Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) Part 15. *TrainMania24's Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) Part 16. *TrainMania24's Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) Part 17. *TrainMania24's Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) Part 18. Category:ThomasMania24